


Paint Splatters

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Portraits, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Magical portraits in bedrooms.... Yup, just as kinky as we all thought.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 66
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviantHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/gifts).



> For my beautiful friend, Deviant Hufflepuff. Happy birthday!!! It may be 1/2 Candy Day, but you're worth full price candy. XOXO

Phineas Nigellus Black looked around the empty Headmaster's office at Hogwarts and silently sighed. Being a painting could be really boring sometimes. Especially after the Headmaster had gone to bed. He could talk to the other portraits, but he saw them all the time and they had nothing to tell him that he hadn't already heard or seen himself. People were currently living at his old family home in London and it had been a few days since he'd looked in on them. Deciding it couldn't be any worse than an empty office, he moved out of his larger frame in Scotland and into the smaller London one.

_Well, fuck me with a paintbrush!_ he exclaimed as he took in the sight before him.

The room was empty except for the Mudblood who was currently taking off her clothes. She was only in a bra and a pair of tight trousers. He wished there was better lighting than the two candles she had on the bedside tables, but he didn't complain. His portrait hung just beyond the reach of the candlelight so he'd be able to watch her without her knowing.

His cock started to harden as she pulled her trousers down then reached behind her back to pull her bra off. He held still as she walked towards him, her lush tits bouncing with each step. She was right in front of his frame when she bent down and pulled her knickers off, dropping them and her bra into the hamper.

He took in her naked body and held in the moan at the way her cunt was free from hair. In his days, women didn't even trim their pubic hair and he had to admit, grudgingly, that the new fad to be hairless, even if it was a Muggle trend, was so much better.

Instead of putting on a nightgown as he expected, he watched as the girl walked towards the bedroom door and turned the lock before pulling the bedding back and laying on top of the sheets. She didn't pull up the blankets and she spread her legs slightly, giving him the perfect view of her sex.

Reaching over to the bedside table, the Mudblood grabbed a book and flipped the pages before settling back and reading. Her free hand moved up and began to lightly circle her tits, making the small nubs stiffen. Not able to resist anymore, he pulled his robes up and pulled out his hard cock. Gathering the precum from the tip, he began to spread it over his cock as he stroked himself. Thank Salazar he had requested his whole body be painted and not just his face.

The Granger girl shifted, opening her legs more and he took in the slight of her glistening folds. Merlin, he wished he could move closer. She ran her hand slowly down her body before using her fingers to spread her pussy lips. Her skin was tan, but the inside of her cunt was bright pink and he wished he was alive and could bury himself in it. What did blood status matter when the girl looked like that?

Her fingers began to rub her clit and he timed his stokes with her pace. His cock stiffened more as he watched her clit grow harder and swell with each pass of her fingers. Pinching the underside of his cock, he almost didn't hold back the come that wanted to escape his bollocks as she dipped two fingers into her core and began to pump them in and out.

"Yes!" she moaned quietly and he wanted her to make more noises. Wanted to know who she was thinking about. "Just like that. Fuck me, professor."

_Oh, fuck! Say it again, girl. Cry out for me, slut._ He knew she wasn't thinking about him. She was clearly imagining one of her current or past teachers but it didn't matter to him.

How many times had girls called out his title over the years he was working at Hogwarts? Little sluts wanting to be Head Girl, or hoping to be the next Black wife. He'd had an endless line of pureblood princesses all lining up ready to spread their thighs for him, letters of permission from their fathers in hand. He'd never indulged, but Merlin it had been hard.

Her fingers stilled and she reached into her bedside table, pulling out a rubber dick. Running it up and down her dripping slit, she slipped it into her greedy hole. She set her book down and closed her eyes as her fingers found her clit again and the other hand began to pump the dildo in and out of her.

"Harder, professor," she cried out softly. "Make me yours. Ruin my cunt so I only want you."

_Fuck, she's kinkier than I thought. It's always the smart ones you need to look out for. Repressed little things need an outlet._

"Yes! Just like that, sir. Make me your witch."

Her hips were moving in time with her thrusting hand and he could almost feel her cunt around his cock as he pumped his hand at the same speed.

"Yes, professor. Come in me. Please. I need to feel your come in my cunt."

As his balls started to contract, her hips lifted off the bed and liquid rushed out around the rubber cock, soaking her sheets. He bit back his grunt as he cock exploded and sticky semen covered his hand. He tried to time his deep breathing with hers as he gathered his senses.

His cock gave a feeble twitch as she pulled the dildo from her cunt and placed it in her mouth, cleaning her own juices from it. He was torn between watching her mouth and looking at her cunt which was stretched and contracting with her orgasm still. Whoever got to fuck her in real life was going to be one lucky son of a bitch.

He was about to return to his Hogwarts frame again when the little slut pulled the cock from her mouth and began to push it into her cunt again, clearly still gagging for more.

"Professor, I hope you have it in you to go all night because I'm nowhere near done yet."

Phineas wasn't sure if she was talking to him or the man she was imagining, but it didn't matter to him. All he knew was that he was going to watch her come all night long. It wasn't like he needed sleep anyway.

A few hours and multiple orgasms later, he made his way back to Scotland when he heard the distant noise of the current Headmaster in his office moving around. If he was lucky, maybe he'd get a look at the man whose name the Granger girl had finally called out after her fourth orgasm.

If only Severus Snape knew what Hermione Granger thought about when she was alone in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be up soon!! Glad I was able to get it done before the end of Deviant's birthday.

Severus sat behind the large desk in the Headmaster's office and tapped his raven feather quill as he waited for the Charms professor to show up for her end of term review before the Christmas holiday.

Hiring Hermione Granger to replace Flitwick over the summer had been one of the easiest decisions he'd made in his tenure as Headmaster. In the four years since she'd waltzed out of Hogwarts with eight perfect N.E.W.T.s, she'd risen high in the Ministry. And not because of her role in the war or who her friends were.

In her final year of school, Severus had decided to bring back an old tradition of the Headmaster teaching a specialised course to advanced students. Albus had taught him Alchemy, he knew Professor Phineas Nigellus Black taught Ancient Magicks in his time, and Headmistress Dilys Derwent shared her Healer knowledge. He had gone back and forth on what to teach — most had assumed he'd choose Potions or Defence — but in the end, he'd decided on his true passion — spell creation.

Hermione, always so by the book, had shocked him with her instant grasp of combining Arithmancy, Runes, and imagination to create new spells. She'd graduated and started at the Ministry in Experimental Charms. He'd followed her career in _The_ _Prophet_ and _Charming Charms_ and had been filled with pride at her success. They'd started corresponding when she'd had a question on a tricky new charm and reached out to him. They struck up a friendship over the years through the written word and making fun of people at Order parties.

So when Flitwick had announced his retirement at the end of the previous year, he'd reached out to Hermione at once to interview for the job.

He heard the stairs start to move and set his quill down as he pulled his mind out of the clouds. There was no reason she needed to see that he was nervous. He wasn't anxious to tell her the results of her review — she was a perfect professor — but because he fancied the pants off her.

"Who's coming up?" Dilys asked. The former Heads loved when he had visitors. Any opportunity to talk to someone new. "Anyone interesting?"

"Professor Granger," he told her and scowled when a smirk crossed her face. There was a low rumbling at his announcement. "You will all behave yourselves."

"I'll try," Phineas said, "but if she wears those tight trousers again… well, I am not responsible for where my painted blood may flow."

"It's been at least eighty-four years since we've seen a naked bird in here," an old painting near the top added. "I might have to walk into one of the lower portraits if you throw us a bone, young man."

"It's been far too long. Just a little spank and tickle would set me up nicely, Snape. You're a wizard in your prime. You should have birds bouncing on your balls every night."

_Knock Knock_

Severus glared at all the paintings until they kindly stopped talking. Phineas winked at him but kept his mouth closed so Severus called for Hermione to enter. He shot Black another glare as she walked in, clad in those tight trousers, and the portrait gave a loud groan and greeted her.

"Hello, Professor. Looking nice today." His words were dripping with innuendo.

"Headmaster Black, I've told you at least a dozen times not to use that pervy tone with me." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's bad enough you groan when you see me."

Severus laughed. "I didn't realise you'd noticed."

"He's the reason I don't allow magical paintings in my chambers. I used to have one in my bedroom at Grimmauld Place and found him in there one evening while I was mast–"

She cut off mid-word and her face bloomed red. Severus stared at her in shock. Not that she masturbated, everyone did it, but that she had almost admitted it to him. He knew he should restrain himself, but he was past that point now. He wanted the witch in front of him. Wanted to be the one to watch her pleasure herself. Standing up, he moved around his desk and stood before her, close enough to feel the heat of her body.

Running a finger down her cheek, he let his voice drop to a lower tone. "And you didn't like that?" he asked. "I have a feeling a woman like you loves to be watched."

That was technically a lie. He _knew_ she liked to be watched. Sexy little witch fantasised so loudly that he couldn't stop her images from entering his mind. Especially in the mornings. Every breakfast with her was so erotic he had to think about Hagrid naked to avoid adding his cock cream to his coffee.

"You love the idea of a room full of people watching you. Touching themselves while you get fucked. Don't you?"

"S– Severus," Hermione stuttered. "You're my boss."

"I'm not your boss, the governors are. I may run the school, but I can't fire you, as you well know. Now tell me, witch"

"Yes." Her word was forced out in a puff of air. She seemed to steel herself. "I love it."

"And is my little exhibitionist up to being watched right now?"

"Who is going to watch us?" she asked.

A chorus of ' _We will!'_ sounded from around them. Phineas already looked like he had a hand in his robes. He watched her eyes dart around and she closed the few inches between them. He could see the apprehension and the lust in her eyes.

"Thank Merlin Dumbledore's portrait hangs in the Entrance Hall and not in here. It would be impossible to fuck with that man watching," she muttered.

"Very true," Severus agreed with her. That was one thing on a long list that kept the former Headmaster from hanging in this office anymore. "Are you sure you want to? With me."

"Severus, I've wanted you for years." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and wound her fingers in his hair.

Her lips had almost touched his when he spoke. "Years? I never noticed before you started working here."

"What do you mean?" Her tone indicated that she knew exactly what he meant, but he was happy to play along with her. He tapped her head and smirked as she blushed. "About time you picked up on it, Severus. I've been pushing my thoughts towards you since I left school."

"I wasn't looking before."

"Well, that's too bad, sir. Because you know how much I _love_ when people watch. We could have been having fun this whole time. Now, should we give these pictures a little show?"

"Why don't you show me what you were doing when Headmaster Black was spying on you, my dear?"

A moan tore from her and she pressed her lips against his. Everything seemed to stop as they came together and he had to bite back his desire to either turn her around and fuck her or tell her that he was in love with her. Both options seemed as exciting and terrifying as the other. His hands roamed her body, squeezing her arse and running his fingers over her hard nipples.

" _Diffindo,"_ she muttered against his lips and he felt their clothes drop from their bodies.

"Eagar, witch?" he asked, stepping back and flicking his hand at his boots to untie his laces before stepping out of them and toeing his socks off.

_Ooh, nice arse Headmaster!_

_Are those breasts real?  
They're so perfect._

_Is that a freckle?_

"I see you've improved with age, Miss Granger," Phineas said, interrupting the exclamations from the gallery. "Glad to see you still keep that cunt of yours bare."

Severus had to agree with the former Headmaster. He stepped back and looked Hermione up and down. Fuck if she wasn't perfect. Her ample breasts sat high above her soft stomach and he could already see her wetness where her thick thighs met. Fuck if he didn't want to bury his face between them.

He paused. He _could_ bury his face between them.

With a wave of his hand, his desk was cleared and he helped Hermione onto it. He settled himself in the chair reserved for guests and took his cock in hand as she began to run her hands up and down her body. His moans joined that of his predecessors as she shifted back and planted her feet on his desk, opening herself up wide for the room.

Her fingers circled her clit before dipping into her dripping core. She spread her arousal on her bundle of nerves before beginning to rub it. Her other hand went to nipples, tugging and twisting them. His eyes locked on hers and she winked at him as she licked her lips.

"Professor Granger," Phineas said, pulling her gaze from Severus to the wall of portraits, "last time you seemed to enjoy using toys when I watched."

"I did," she told him. She looked around the room then summoned Severus' quill. With a quick transfiguration, his favourite raven feather turned into a jet black dildo. She rubbed it through her folds until it was glistening. "Would you like to watch as I fuck myself with it?"

"Please," Severus begged, uncaring how desperate he sounded.

The portraits' affirmative responses joined his own and he heard the fluttering of fabric behind him. He knew if he turned around, he would see the full-length portraits touching themselves under their robes. But he didn't want to miss a second of the show in front of him so he kept his eyes focused on Hermione.

"Since you asked so nicely," she teased.

His cock almost exploded as she pushed the toy into her cunt and he simultaneously wanted to watch her come all over it and to rip it out of her grasp and fill her with his cock instead. Maybe he wasn't cut out to just sit and watch. All he knew for sure is that he would never be able to use that quill again without thinking about where it had been.

With the flick of her hand, the toy began to move in and out of her with magic and she moved her fingers back to stimulate her clit.

"That's a nice spell there, professor," Phineas called. "Glad to see you've used your knowledge for something good."

"Yes, well, not having Severus here getting the hint that I was gagging for it, I had to come up with something," Hermione explained, winking at him.

Severus was mentally kicking himself for not approaching her earlier. He had wanted her since they started writing but he never thought she'd go for him. Especially when every man in their world seemed to lose their shit over her.

"You have no idea how long I've imagined doing this for you, Severus. Have you thought about this?"

He gave a short laugh and waved his arms to indicate the portraits. "Not this exact scenario, but I've imagined you naked on my desk hundreds of times, witch."

"Tell me about it. Your voice makes me wet. I want to come to the sound of it."

His cock twitched at her words. How did this little witch know the right things to say to him? He went to stand, to move closer to her, to touch every part of her body but she told him to say. She wanted him to enjoy the show as she enjoyed his voice.

He gripped the base of his cock hard like a makeshift cock ring as he told her all the things he wanted to do with her on his desk. He needed to stop his orgasm until he was inside her. Nothing would be more embarrassing than spilling himself on the floor the first time they were together. She fucked herself faster as he told her about bending her over his desk, laying her out on top of it, having her suck his cock under it, or putting her over his knee like a naughty school girl.

When he said he wanted to finger her pussy as he spanked her, her whole body tensed, her hips lifted from the desk, and she cried out as she came hard.

Severus didn't wait for her to say anything, He stood quickly and stood over her.

"Let me lick you," he entreated.

At her nod, he pulled the toy from her soaked core and tossed it over his shoulder. It made a loud thud as it hit the wall behind him, but he paid it no mind as he buried his face between her thighs. With any luck, he would have hit Phineas's portrait and made the man's year.

Hermione tasted better than he had ever imagined. She was sweet and salty like the most decadent caramel sauce and he wanted to eat all of it, wait for her to produce more and have another go. He wanted to keep eating until she couldn't take it anymore.

He slipped two fingers into her wet heat and growled around her clit in his mouth as he felt how tight she was. Her pussy was massaging his digits as her inner muscles continued to spam in the aftermath of her orgasm. Sucking lightly, he flicked the tip of his tongue against her hard nub until he felt her cunt clench down around him and she cried out his name. He continued to pump his fingers slowly in and out of her, bringing her back to earth.

She tugged on his hair and he lifted his head, resting it on her thigh to look at her.

"You're better than I imagined, Severus." Her breathing was hard and he had never seen her look more beautiful. "Now stop looking at me and come fuck me."

Standing up, he took his weeping cock in his hand.

"Not like that, boy!" Phineas yelled. "You're blocking my view. Turn her to the side."

Hermione giggled. "Our audience is demanding. Can you rotate the desk? I'm too lazy to move."

With a shake of his head at their requests, he turned the desk so the portraits had a side view as he pushed into her for the first time. His eyes rolled back in his head at how she fit around him.

"Shitting Salazar," he breathed out. "So perfect. So fucking perfect."

"Praise me later, Severus. Fuck now."

_Impertinent chit!_ If it didn't feel so good to be inside her, he would have pulled out, flipped her over, and slapped her arse for that comment. He made a mental note to discipline her for her cheek soon. It wouldn't do to spank her before they discussed limits, Legilimency or not.

Pulling his hips back until only the head of his cock was inside her, he gripped her hips and slammed back into her. Her moans filled the room as he started pounding into her at a brutal pace. Her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him as close to her as possible.

He needed to come and he needed to spill himself inside her.

"Yes! Harder, Severus!"

He almost couldn't hear her over the moans from the portraits and the sounds of their own pleasure seeking. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, having so many people watching, encouraging him to go faster, harder, deeper.

His eyes locked on Hermione's and his hips faltered at the look of absolute bliss on her face. Her nipples were hard and bright red between her fingers as she pulled on them and he could feel her swollen clit rubbing against him. He wanted to see her face as she orgasmed.

He wanted to know he was the one that made her look like that. Twisting his hips as he thrust into her, he smirked when she cried out, letting him know he'd hit that perfect spot deep inside her.

"That's it, love," he encouraged her. "Give it to me. Let me feel you come around my cock."

He could tell she was trying to reply to him but the only sounds escaping her mouth were her moans and his name. Her pussy began to tighten around his cock and he let all his control go. He cried out her name as he came and he dimly heard the portraits around then joining in their release.

He collapsed on top of Hermione before remembering she was on his hard desk. Wrapping his arms under her shoulders, he pulled her up and Apparated them into his bedroom. He walked the few steps to his bed, magically pulled the bedding down, and laid them down on the bed.

"I've never Apparated with a cock inside me," she said, laughing lightly.

"Sorry for not warning you," he told her. "I wanted to see how you were feeling, make sure you were okay, and I didn't want to do it in front of an audience. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Because Merlin forbid people find out you're a caring person."

"Exactly. Imagine the requests I would get. Or crying children asking to use my Floo because they miss their mummy."

"I bet you'd say yes."

"I would not."

He smiled at her laughter and pulled her closer to him. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and even though he'd softened and fallen out of her, her wet heat was pressed against him. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

He didn't know if it was minutes or hours later when they finally broke apart. He looked at the witch in his arms and his soul seemed to breathe a sigh of relief that she was there.

"I hope you don't mind but I plan on spending the holidays in your chambers," Hermione stated. "I feel like we need to work on our moves to give the portraits a better show next time."

"Next time?" he teased her. "I guess if you really want to, we can work out some choreography."

"Give them a show they won't forget."

He leaned down and kissed her again. "I'm pretty sure we already did that. Phineas will be talking about you for years."

"Old pervert better be."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second chapter with Severus. But I'll still editing it. So hopefully in a day or two


End file.
